bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senna Inaba
( ) | birthday = January 8 | gender = Female | height = 167 cm (5'6") | weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) | affiliation = , Gotei 13 | occupation = 7th Seat of the 12th Division Head of the Research Offices of the S.R.D.I. | previous occupation = | team = | partner = Nozomi Kujō | previous partner = | base of operations = 12th Division Barracks, Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Kagerōza Inaba (Father/Creator) Nozomi Kujō (Sister) | education = | shikai = Mirokumaru | bankai = None | storyline = N/A | roleplay = Mad God Mixup | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the seventh seat of the , as well as the Head of the Research Offices in the S.R.D.I.. Appearance Unlike her sister, Nozomi, Senna bears no resemblance whatsoever to their creator/father, Kagerōza Inaba. She has long purple hair, which she usually keeps tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon given to her by Kagerōza. She also has large amber eyes and is average in height, about the same height as her sister. Typically, she wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō, with a black hakama, a large red ribbon around her waist, and white tabi. Personality Like her sister Nozomi, Senna is a very independent woman, who likes to be off on her own. She likes to wander away from the 12th Division barracks and go to high places, which she enjoys, much to Kagerōza's chagrin. Unlike Nozomi, however, Senna is more free-spirited, which often gets her lectured from her older sibling. Unlike other members of the 12th Division, Senna has very little interest in science, which is why she received such a low rank in her division. Her favorite color, according to herself, is red. History Like Nozomi, Senna was first conceived while Kagerōza was still the seventh seat of the 12th Division, being part of his research on s and . Senna was actually the second to be created with Shinigami powers, thanks to Kagerōza's groundbreaking research. After he was promoted to captain, Kagerōza completed his research and Senna was "born". While Kagerōza trained Nozomi, Akon helped Senna develop her Shinigami powers. During this time, they encountered a group of in the Human World. In the ensuing fight, Senna learns the name of her Zanpakutō and awakens its Shikai, completely destroying the group of Blanks. Afterwards, Kagerōza promoted her to seventh seat of the 12th Division, due to her lack of interest in science, and gave her the position of Head of Research Offices, which allowed her to be involved in the S.R.D.I without directly being involved in experiments. Equipment * Modified : Akon developed a special gigai, using a unique technology, for Senna for whenever she traveled to the World of the Living. Whenever she exits her gigai, it disintegrates into a pile of leaves, only to somehow reform whenever she needs it again. Powers & Abilities : As an artificial soul, Senna's spiritual power differs from other Shinigami. Like Kagerōza and her sister, she can completely seal off her spiritual pressure, preventing anything from being able to sense her. She can also stay for prolonged times in the Dangai without being affected by the spacial and temporal changes within it. Scientist: Though she is certainly not as skilled a scientist as Kagerōza or Nozomi, as a member of the S.R.D.I, Senna is a scientist and has made notable contributions to the division. Her chief studies concern the Blanks. * Control: Due to her intimate knowledge of the Blanks, she has learned to control them through unknown means. It uses up a considerable amount of her spiritual energy, so she has to use it sparingly. : Senna is at least competent in the usage of Shunpo, being able to keep up with other seated officer-level Shinigami. : Senna is skilled in the usage of her Zanpakutō. Only a short time after manifesting her Shinigami powers, she was able to almost effortlessly eliminate an entire group of Blanks. She is also very skilled in the usage of her Shikai. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, Mirokumaru resembles an ordinary katana. It has a red hilt and a square tsuba. * Shikai: Her Zanpakutō is released by the command . It takes the form of a Khakkhara when released. :Shikai Special Ability: Mirokumaru has the power to create and control tornadoes. After mastering her Shikai under the watchful eye of Akon, she can use even more power. She can fire intense waves of wind from her palms now and by swinging her Zanpakutō, she can create massive waves a wind, designed to block some attacks and Kidō. :* : After releasing her Shikai, Senna can use the circular end of her weapon to release a large white blast, that works similar to wind. When used on Blanks, it caused their bodies to be crushed with the immense pressure. She can also compress this blast, shooting a large ball of compressed air and spiritual energy at an opponent, causing an enormous conflagration if it hits. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Quotes * (To herself) "When you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up... suddenly becomes crystal clear." Behind the Scenes Alternate Universe Originally, Senna was a movie protagonist from . In this fanon, however, she is an artificial Shinigami, created by Kagerōza Inaba and the artificial sister of Nozomi Kujō. Trivia * The technique Atsugai was originally created Raian Getsueikirite's very first Zanpakutō. * She is the only of Kagerōza's artificial creations to adopt his surname. See also * on Bleach Wiki. Category:Shinigami Category:Female